


Custom Shirts

by SchalaDresdan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan
Summary: Nishinoya surprises Asahi with a little gift.





	Custom Shirts

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write a little Asanoya drabble/ficlet based off of [this cute art](https://mallesponge.tumblr.com/post/187264644669/noya-probably-had-them-custom-made-please-dont) by the talented [ mallesponge](https://mallesponge.tumblr.com/). Thank you for the inspiration!

Asahi was hunched over his desk, his hair caught up with the headband he used for practice, as he tried for the third time to puzzle out the math problem in front of him. A knock at the door broke Asahi’s concentration.

He looked up from his homework and called out, “Come in.”

He heard Nishinoya’s voice through the door as it opened. “I know you said you had homework tonight, but I wanted to stop by and your mom said it was okay for me to come up…”

Asahi smiled. “I’m glad that you did. I missed you.”

Nishinoya snorted as he closed the door behind him. “We just saw each other at school, you big dork.”

“So? Can’t I still miss you?”

Nishinoya walked over to where Asahi was sitting. He pulled his messenger bag off of his shoulder and set it on the floor next to Asahi’s desk. He grinned as he replied, “I guess.”

Nishinoya leaned over and kissed Asahi gently on the forehead. Asahi hummed in response as he pulled Nishinoya down for a proper kiss. As he pulled away, he said, “After all, we can’t very well do that at school.”

Nishinoya smiled. “Point taken.” 

“Not that I’m complaining, but why did you come?”

Nishinoya slammed his fist into his palm as he said, “Oh, I nearly forgot! I have something for you!”

He knelt down next to his messenger bag and unzipped the top. Nishinoya had a broad grin on his face as he stood, holding a light red shirt in each hand. “I had them custom made, one for you and one for me…”

Asahi started. “You… made us shirts?”

Nishinoya nodded. He glanced at the shirts in his hands and handed one to Asahi. “Here’s yours.”

Asahi unfolded the shirt and studied the back. It had his volleyball number, and above the number it had the English words ‘Little Guy.’ Asahi arched his eyebrows in surprise. He glanced over at Nishinoya’s shirt and noticed that his had ‘Big Guy’ written above Nishinoya’s number.

“Um, English isn’t my best subject, but I think that the printer messed up the shirts.”

Nishinoya shook his head. “Nope, I had them done this way on purpose.”

Asahi sighed. “Noya, don’t you know what ‘big’ and ‘little’ mean?”

“Yep!”

Asahi shook his head and closed his eyes for a moment. “Then why did you have them reversed?”

Nishinoya grinned. “Because I thought it would be funny.” A sudden thought hit Nishinoya. He asked quietly, “Does that mean that you don’t want to wear it?”

Asahi jumped like he had been shocked. He waved his arms in protest. “NO, not at all! Um, we should wear them when we go out on Saturday. What do you think?”

Nishinoya smiled. “I’d like that.” 


End file.
